<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Vessel by SmolSourBean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856970">The Vessel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSourBean/pseuds/SmolSourBean'>SmolSourBean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jekyll and Hyde (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSourBean/pseuds/SmolSourBean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saved from Tenebrae by a strapping young man with sporadic anger issues you find yourself moving from one form of captivity to a much better one...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyde/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Vessel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm afraid this is an unfinished work, I may or may not finish</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are captive of Tenebrae, you are a vessel for Jekyll and Hyde’s bride though you do not know it. They purposefully let Hyde “save” you from them so that you stay with him and are ‘awoken.’ You and both Jekyll and Hyde are made for each other and, of course, fall in love so when Tenebrae lies and informs them you are their spy, after the connection has been formed, both Jekyll and Hyde are heart broken. You are furious that they don’t trust you after everything and suspect you of siding with the people that held you captive. When you storm out of the house after the argument you are kidnapped by Tenebrae again, all as planned. But before all that - lotsa sexy time…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You’ve stared at these same four walls for who knows how long, every time you try to escape they catch and beat you but they refuse to kill you…why?<br/>You awaken to another day like any other, looking out into your bland room of captivity, but then you hear shouting and screams, crashes and gunshots. You realise that someone has attacked your captors and if there was any chance of leaving this wretched place… it was now. You try to make as much noise as you can banging on the door and yelling.</p>
<p>You hear footsteps.</p>
<p>“Please help me, they’ve kept me captive for so long, please set me free!” You scream through the door as loud as you can.</p>
<p>The little cell window on the door slides open, you can only see the man’s eyes and hear his deep growling voice,</p>
<p>“What have we here? Been causing trouble for Tenebrae have we?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what I did but I’ve been captive for god knows how long, please you have to let me out of here!” You can hear the desperation in your words and try to will yourself to stay calm.</p>
<p>“Alright, quit shouting,” he growled.</p>
<p>The man’s head snaps to the side, “We have to take her with us, we have to know what Tenebrae is planning!” The words sounded like a similar voice though they weren’t growled but you can’t see whether there’s someone else behind the door.</p>
<p>“What? I don’t want to have to look after her!”</p>
<p>“Not a problem, I will.”</p>
<p>“From one captivity to another eh?”</p>
<p>You bring a stool over to look out the little window and from what you can tell there is no one else there, he is talking to himself… “saved by a madman but saved nonetheless…” you don’t realise you’ve said this out loud till the man snaps round and steps towards the door. Quickly coming down from the stool and moving it out the way you hear the heavy bolts on the door unlock and your heart spikes at the thought of imminent freedom. The door creaks open to reveal your saviour; dark eyes, short curly brown hair, tall, muscular… you begin to think this new captivity he speaks of may not be as bad as your last. He smirks as though reading your thoughts and without warning whips you up onto his shoulder with one arm.</p>
<p>“Hey, I have legs you know, I can walk!”</p>
<p>“Can’t have you running off now can we, my dear friend says he wants to keep you — which is quite amusing.”</p>
<p>“Oh? How so?”</p>
<p>“It’s unlike him to take such an instant liking to ladies.”<br/>You can tell he’s smirking but then become acutely aware of his strong arms holding you in place and the fact that his hand is resting just below your butt. You wonder if that is not the entire reason for carrying you like this. As you pass through the large manor you see several guards lying lifelessly on the floor but you forget it all as you leave the front door and breathe fresh air for the first time in months. He puts you down outside a car. You look around the open countryside taking everything in and begin to tear up — freedom at last. Aware of the man watching you, you quickly wipe your eyes as you face him expecting the grizzly hard-headed attitude from previously. Instead, you are met with genuine kind eyes, almost lost for words you manage to splutter, “I-I’m sorry I just haven’t seen the outside world in so long…”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to apologise.” His growl was softer as he spoke these words and he almost looked bashful. The moment is immediately interrupted as he doubles over clutching his face and hissing in pain then, just as suddenly, he lifts his head and composes himself. He looks sweet as he tousles his hair and shyly readjusts his jacket. </p>
<p>“Sorry… um…” He takes a breath, “a couple of things to clear up: I am not capturing you, you’re no longer in captivity… but. I do need to ask you some questions, which I thought you might answer while I return you to London.”</p>
<p>“…who are you?” </p>
<p>“mm… yes, rather a loaded question that… I’m Robert Jekyll, pleased to meet you.”</p>
<p>You introduce yourself as you get in the car. Jekyll asks about the captivity and what you know, which is unfortunately not much, “I do remember overhearing something, they referred to me as ‘the vessel’ once or twice, but nothing much more helpful than that.”<br/>You find yourself once again noticing how muscular he is and realise you would not like to leave so soon… you also realise that having been captive for so long you don’t actually have anywhere to live.</p>
<p>“Um… I know you said I was not your captive but… I don’t actually have anywhere to live, anywhere to go home to and so I may have to request your hospitable captivity…?”</p>
<p>Jekyll seems to light up at this though he tries to hide it, “Of course, of course, it’s the least I can do. After all, we need to keep you safe from Tenebrae!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You arrive and enter the grand house, it’s darkly decorated and the large portrait sitting above the fireplace is a little creepy, especially in how clean it is compared to the rest of the dusty furnishings. Jekyll follows your eyes round the room, “I’m quite sorry, I just don’t seem to find the time to clean,” he smiles, you politely smile back which seems to catch him off guard. His eyes dart away, “would you like a drink?” He rubs his temples and you remember that the man just took out a full armed guard and rescued you, he must be exhausted and as a matter of fact you feel pretty tired too. </p>
<p>“No thank you, I think I would just like to have a bath, could you help me?”</p>
<p>“um, well uh” Jekyll stumbles over his words as the thoughts go racing through his head. </p>
<p>“That is to say, can you show me where it is and what not,” you smile slyly to yourself, he is so cute when he’s flustered. Jekyll composes himself and leads you upstairs to the guest room and bathroom, presenting you with some hot towels and announcing he will be downstairs by the fire if you need him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>				———————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jekyll sits in the armchair, there’s a book on the nearby table he intended to read but the occasional splash and distant humming he can hear distracts him to much. His nails dig into the seat and he tries to fight off the pressure rising inside him. He covers his face with his hands and exhales, trying to push out all imagery of the girl naked in the bath upstairs. “You’ll scare her away  Hyde. She’s not our captive which means if she wants to go, she gets to go,” he spoke firmly and felt the pressure subside. A creak from the staircase caught his attention, he turns to see you standing in the dim light with nought but a silk dressing gown on. </p>
<p>“I um… don’t have any clean clothes to wear,” your soft voice soothes his racing heart and he internally scolds himself for being so ungentlemanly as to sit there and think all these things about you when you have so recently been saved from a traumatising experience. </p>
<p>“Come sit by the fire, you must be freezing,” He approaches holding out his hand and as the light covers you he can see all your curves under the gown, you think you see his eyes turn bright blue for a second but chalk it down to a trick of the light. “We can get you some clothes in the—“ he cuts himself off then starts to laugh, an unnerving laugh, “Wow! He jus can’t hold himself back… good thing for me though,” he’s back to growling again. “You know, I never properly introduced myself — I’m Hyde, the better one,” he winked and invited you to sit by the fire. You make for the other armchair but he interrupts you as he sits down, “ah ah ah! sit here,” he says while patting his lap. Normally you would hesitate at such an invitation even when you wanted it as much as you do now, so you’re not sure if it’s the violent energy he holds or something else that draws you to him but you obey.</p>
<p>“Good girl,” he growls in your ear, your face now but an inch from his, your lips are practically touching already pulling you into a passionate kiss. It is not as rough as you’d expect. You put your hand to his cheek and his hand moves up to your shoulder to slide the gown away. You break for just a moment, moving to straddle across him. He smirks as he pulls you in for another kiss, his hand now on your neck applying a small amount of pressure almost as though he is hesitating from being more rough in case he hurts you. Feeling how hard he is underneath you, you begin to move up and down ever so slightly, teasing for more, eliciting a low growling moan that sends shivers down your spine. </p>
<p>“mm Are you sure this is what you want?”</p>
<p>“Right now more than anything,” your breathless reply and wanting eyes only make him more hard.</p>
<p>“stop.”</p>
<p>You stop moving.</p>
<p>“Stand up.”</p>
<p>You step back standing up and he follows, towering over you. He pushes a stray lock of hair behind your ear.</p>
<p>“Kneel.”</p>
<p>You kneel, he removes his belt and pulls his hard cock out of his pants. You wrap your lips round and take in as much as you can, Hyde moans again, “Good girl.”<br/>You work your tongue around his shaft, trying to repeat the things that make the low growling moan that turns you on so much. Above you he removes his vest and shirt revealing his muscular chest. He catches your eyes and puts his hand on your chin, gently motioning you to stand. You follow him to the armchair again as he steps back, sitting down. His hands explore your body, pulling you on top of him. He pulls you into a kiss as you move down, gasping a little as you feel how big he is. His hand grips your throat a little tighter this time as he begins to thrust in and out of you. The room fills with moans, you match his rhythm as he begins to speed up. You want him to touch you so badly but feel too shy, as if reading your mind again he looks at you, “What do you want hm?”</p>
<p>“I want you to touch me,”</p>
<p>“Ask nicely.”</p>
<p>“Please, please touch me.”</p>
<p>“mm good girl.”</p>
<p>He can tell how much you like to hear him growl those words and you know he’s going to use it to his advantage. He licks two fingers and begins to massage your clit in time with his thrusts. You can’t help but speed up as come close, begging him not to stop. The moans become breathless gasps as you both climax and you collapse into his arms, feeling your muscles pulsing around his shaft. You both lie still, panting for a moment. He brings your face to his and kisses you gently, “let’s get you to b—“ his voice was low but soft as he passed out exhausted in front of you. Unsure of what to do you get up and place a nearby blanket over him then return to your bedroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>		————————————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Garson wakes in the early hours while every one still sleeps, unaware of the new girl in the guest room. As he descends the stairs he spots Robert in front of the fireplace and sees the shirt and vest strewn on the floor. As unperturbed as ever to Hyde’s adventures of the night he fixes up some tea and leaves it on the side table. Jekyll hears him moving about but decides is best to stay “asleep” until he can escape upstairs to get a change of clothes. </p>
<p>You hear Jekyll mumbling to himself as he enters his room on the other side of the hall, by now you’ve worked out he seems to have two distinct personalities but you’re not sure how it works. Does Jekyll remember everything that happened last night or? You wait until you hear him leave his room before you start moving about, knowing that the old floorboards will immediately give away that you’ve woken up. You put on the only under-garments you have and sneak into Jekyll’s room to steal a clean shirt. It is long enough to offer some modesty but not great. The house is strangely quiet and when you walk down into the main room there is no one there. You drink some of the tea left by the smouldering fire and look at the armchair. Remembering the night before gives you chills… but then you hear some voices and see a draughty stone hallway under the stairs you had not spotted before. You wander in, forgetting your current state of dress. </p>
<p>The hallway opens up to reveal a large atrium full of elaborate glass beakers and equipment. You stand in awe until Jekyll clears his throat bringing you back to the reality that you’re standing half naked with a cup of tea interrupting what appeared to be a very important discussion. Jekyll can see you’re quite lost for words. “I was just telling Garson about the rescue mission and what’ve you’ve told me about Tenebrae… are you sure you know nothing more about this ‘vessel’ stuff?”</p>
<p>“no… no I’m afraid they really didn’t speak to me much.”</p>
<p>Gaston looked at Jekyll, “Can’t you see the girl is freezing to death, get out there and find her some clothes! Take Hills, she looks to be a similar build, bit taller though do mind.” You are pretty sure he’s managed to put two and two together about your arrival last night and the state he found Jekyll in this morning. Quite amusing that Hyde doesn’t have to address those consequences. </p>
<p>Garson leaves the two of you alone, Jekyll walks up to you. His usual bashful demeanour is gone but he is not Hyde, no, he looks concerned almost. He opens his mouth but you interrupt, “If you’re going to apologise about last night, please don’t… please just get me something to wear.” You smile and kiss him quickly on the cheek before leaving without another word. He stands, unsure how to respond. For a moment he is reminded of when Hyde made you say please the previous night, he shakes his head to rid himself of the thoughts and focus on finding you some clothes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>			——————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although you are allowed to roam the house freely you are aware of Garson’s ever watchful eye. He clearly doesn’t trust you and you wonder why exactly Robert trusts you so much, though it’s not like there’s any way you could stand up to Hyde. Time to get some answers.</p>
<p>“Garson,” you approach him in the lab, “I can see quite clearly that Robert seems to play two distinct personalities but I don’t know why… who is he?”</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Garson avoids the question, “I know your name, but who are you to Tenebrae?”</p>
<p>“I told you, I have no idea! They kept me locked up, never spoke to me, never did anything with me… nothing I remember I suppose…” you look into space beginning to question your memories, you start to panic as your thoughts race, “maybe I’m a ticking time bomb… maybe they’ve hypnotised me… I don’t know anything about Robert but maybe I actually do?”</p>
<p>Garson picks up on your genuine panic and places a comforting hand on your shoulder, “I’m sorry my dear, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m pretty certain you are none of those things. Now as much as I love the good doctor he can be a bit blind to things but Hyde has a nose for suspicious characters so if he thinks you’re safe… I hate to admit it, but I trust him.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Garson,” you smile kindly, a smile that seems to warm everyone’s hearts. They must have been through so much you think to yourself, you don’t blame them for being suspicious.</p>
<p>“God where is that damn boy, I bet Hills is running him through a loop…”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, </p>
<p>Hills is running Jekyll through a loop. A three hour shopping trip consisting almost entirely of Hills grabbing seemingly random items of clothing and dumping them in Robert’s arms announcing, “oh and she’ll definitely need this!”</p>
<p>Jekyll returns to the house with two suitcases full of clothes and a couple of bags to spare. Garson raises an eyebrow and Robert gives him a look of ‘don’t even get me started.’ Garson raises his hands and eyebrows as he walks away. Jekyll brings the suitcases up to the guest room and composes himself, fixing his hair and clothes before knocking on the door. You had been lying on the bed reading a book from the library when you heard him thumping around bringing the suitcases up. You answered the door immediately, too eager? Your thoughts are interrupted when you see how exhausted Jekyll is, “gosh you almost look worse off than when you finished taking out a mansion of guards, are you sure I want to meet Hills?”</p>
<p>He laughed and put his fingers through his hair, a moment you could watch on repeat. “You best like these clothes, you’ve no idea what I had to endure to get them,” he joked, you smiled. </p>
<p>“You have such a warm smile,” he brushed a stray hair behind your ear, the same way Hyde had done the night before, right before— you blush, and so does Jekyll, clearly remember the same moment. </p>
<p>“um.. I was thinking… I’m assuming they didn’t exactly treat you very well in Tenebrae and I figured you might like to enjoy a nice dinner with me this evening?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I would love to,” you words are barely louder than a whisper as you find yourself so close to him again. You lock eyes with him for a moment before his gaze falls on your lips and he can’t resist pulling you into a kiss. Its actually a bit rougher than Hyde but you like it, the kiss deepens but then he pulls away, turning his face from you. You’ve had enough.</p>
<p>“Listen Robert, I need some answers. One minute your calling yourself Jekyll and apologising for everything, the next you’re Hyde telling everyone else to say please. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>He sighs in defeat of the inevitable, “fair enough, get dressed and I will tell you everything over dinner… I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>			—————————————————————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About half of the clothes Hills picked out for you are things you’d actually wear but you do adore a blue velvet dress she’s managed to find. Dressed and bejewelled you meet Jekyll in the living room, he looks you up and down then pauses to take a breath from his odd inhaler device. <br/>“You look wonderful, shall we?” he motions to the door. </p>
<p>The evening is warm as you walk to the restaurant. Jekyll begins to tell you about his ‘condition’ explaining his two sides and his grandfather’s experiments. You nod and calmly take it all in, though you don’t believe that Hyde is as bad as Jekyll seems to think he is. Just before you reach the restaurant Robert stops, “so, there it is. I’d understand if you want to leave now, I’m afraid I can only control Hyde so much and I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to stay in the house anymore.”</p>
<p>“You think I can’t handle a bit of Hyde? He doesn’t seem too bad and I really do like the both of you… I’m not planning on going anywhere anytime soon.” You look into his eyes trying to express your genuine want to stay and he seems to get the message. </p>
<p>The food is enjoyable and the company even more so, you leave the restaurant feeling like the luckiest girl on the planet. The cold night’s wind makes you shiver and Jekyll tuts, “All these clothes bought but not one jacket? Honestly Hills…” He takes off his long dark coat and places it round your shoulders before placing his strong arm around you too as you walk. You blithely chat away as you walk but the Jekyll grows quiet and his eyes begin to dart around the empty streets. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” you ask. </p>
<p>“keep walking,” his grip around you tightens slightly but you can’t make out anything that could be threatening. Before you can think anything else you feel a sharp pain in your neck, the world starts to spin as your eyelids droop and your legs collapse under you. Robert tries to hold you together, he’s saying something but you can’t hear him properly. Just as you fade out you see him snap his head back roaring and clenching his fists. </p>
<p>Hyde looks around for the attackers but he can barely take a single step before he is shot, with a considerably larger dart. He wakes up in a familiar situation, as Jekyll, in a chair in front of MI0. </p>
<p>“I thought we had a deal that you’d leave me alone.”</p>
<p>“I distinctly remember making that unpleasant deal with Hyde not you, dear doctor. And it is you whom we need… this time. Unless, you’re considering yourself one and the same with Hyde?”<br/>Bulstrode was not a man to be bullied and Jekyll wasn’t surprised to see him try to find loopholes in the deal.</p>
<p>“I don’t care what you want, where’s the woman I was with?” </p>
<p>“I don’t have to remind you that we’ve dosed you with enough monocain to keep Hyde at bay for oh say, 24 hours? And if you’re not willing to cooperate we’re happy to dose you again after that. It’s honestly quite simple what we need of you.”</p>
<p>“Every time I make a deal with you, you change the rules. This time will be no different.”</p>
<p>“All we need is for you to use your grandfather’s research into splitting personalities to aid us in a new virus that could plague the nation, or worse. It is of lycanthrope descent but the wolves are brainwashed, loyal to someone we don’t know who. All we need from you is to discern what in the blood is making them loyal and how.” Bulstrode smiled slyly, “no catch! you can take your girl back with you, take the blood samples we have too.”</p>
<p>“no catch?” <br/>Bulstrode shook his head but Jekyll knew he was lying, “I’m leaving, I’m taking the girl, I’ll think about what you’ve asked…”</p>
<p>The usual deal, drugged, bag over the head.</p>
<p>“Well at least they had the decency to give us a lift home…” you say looking up at Jekyll concerned at his furrowed brow and quiet manner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>